


You Name the Drama (I'll Play the Part)

by phemonoe



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Porn, Anal Fingering, Anal Play, Anal Sex, Angst, Bottom Louis, Confident Louis, Explicit Language, Explicit Sexual Content, Famous Harry, Fluff and Smut, Friends With Benefits, Jealous Harry, Jealous Louis, Jealousy, M/M, Masturbation, Model Zayn, Mutual Masturbation, Not-Quite-Famous Louis, Oral Sex, Paparazzi, Porn, Porn Star Louis, Porn with Feelings, Rough Sex, Smut, Top Harry, at least not for One Direction, these tags though..., various sex acts mentioned
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-09-28
Updated: 2014-09-28
Packaged: 2018-02-19 03:57:28
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,126
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2373623
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phemonoe/pseuds/phemonoe
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Louis is a porn star on the rise. Harry is a pop star struggling to find his footing. Worlds apart, they should never cross paths.</p>
<p>And then they do.</p>
            </blockquote>





	You Name the Drama (I'll Play the Part)

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from Pulp's "This Is Hardcore" because the song fits in pretty much every way possible.

**The (Not Quite) Q+A with Louis Tomlinson**

_By Will Meyer_

_Photography by L. Cocker_

Things have changed for Louis William Tomlinson. Once, he was a school boy who spent his afternoons with his school’s musical theatre group. Now, his days are filled with money shots, gangbangs, and fluffers.

 

“No fluffing needed,” he says with a grin. “I’m almost always ready and raring to go.”

 

Louis Tomlinson is a porn star. More than that, he’s quite possibly the most popular and well-known gay porn star in the industry today. Even more, he’s poised to take over at a movie theater near you. He’s also surprisingly—refreshingly—pretention free.

 

“Screw that ‘adult film actor’ shit.” Tomlinson takes a long draught of tea. It was placed before him, piping hot, by a waiter who is obviously familiar with his body of work judging by the cow-eyes he garners. Tomlinson rewards him with his trademark smile.

 

“I’m a porn star,” he continues. I watch as our waiter, starstruck, swans about in the background.

 

“I fuck on film for money. There really isn’t much acting involved most of the time…the directors expect you to be able to follow a few lines and throw in a reasonably believable moan and groan here and there, but…that actor bit just isn’t there. Don’t get me wrong –I love what I do, and I see myself doing it for quite a while longer…at least, until people are sick of me. But I’m not making it out to be anymore than it is.”

 

People show no signs of getting ‘sick of’ Tomlinson, thankfully. He’s as affable off-screen as he is alluring on, with a habit of telling it like it is.

 

“I’m here because I fucked up.”

 

Tomlinson is blunt, but also tellingly honest. He was born and raised in Doncaster, a town just northwest of central South Yorkshire. After flunking his A-levels (think AP coursework), he turned to his true love: performing. Like many a starry-eyed hopeful, he found himself in New York six months before his 18th birthday. Longtime friend Zan Malik—a model hopeful—soon followed.

 

“Those first few months were okay. I was eking out a living by picking up whatever off the books work I could. I didn’t have the cash for acting classes or anything, so I practiced lines for auditions with Zayn whenever we could find the time.”

 

Things continued in that vein for months before they finally reached a tipping point.

 

“I still had some money but, to be honest, I was out of patience. I was just another fish in a sea of fish, as cliché as that sounds. I was all ready to pack it in and head back to Doncaster with my tail between my legs.”

 

And then there was Zayn.

 

Having had difficulty breaking into the world of modeling, Malik took a job at a local American Apparel store. While there, he attracted the attention of one of the mega company’s PR personnel.

 

“He said that Zayn had a ‘look’.” Louis quirks his fingers in the air with a grimace. “He wanted to take a few pictures of him for his own collection, and Zayn would be well compensated.”

 

The catch was that he didn’t want him alone.

 

“He needed another pretty face,” Tomlinson reveals, “one who didn’t mind a little casual touching…and not so casual. Zayn and I have known each other for a long time, so we’re…comfortable with each other. I was the first person he thought of.”

 

A private showing of the photos at the PR exec’s shindig later, and the rest is history.

 

“The next thing I knew, we were being contacted by a recruiter from a pretty well known twink porn site. I’ve never had a problem with nudity or sex or physicality of any kind so, I just kind of went for it.”

 

Now stationed near Century City—and regularly commuting to the famed San Fernando Valley area for shoots—Tomlinson has been exposed far more than perhaps even he anticipated. After breaking into the industry with a series of shorts featuring big-name (and just generally BIG) veterans, there was high demand for a longer feature with him as the centerpiece. That video racked up record numbers and, unsurprisingly, demands for more. And then, Hollywood itself came calling, undoubtedly fueled by his omnipresence on Tumblr and other social media sites.

 

“No one paps a porn star,” Tomlinson quips, shrugging. “Or at least, no one usually paps a porn star. I’ve been in a few other things here and there so…I guess they’re willing to overlook it.”

 

Tomlinson is, of course, being modest. In the past 3 months alone he’s appeared on several primetime cable shows; landed a small speaking role in his first feature film; sat front row at bestie Zayn Malik’s runway debut and—most tellingly—appeared in a series of racy American Apparel ads a la Sasha Grey and Jessie Andrews, two adult film stars who broke for the mainstream.

 

“I wouldn’t say I’m headed for the big time or anything…and I’m definitely not going mainstream,” he clarifies. “I’ve just been afforded a few opportunities that I couldn’t even begin to consider passing up. I mean, American Apparel has a bit of a stigma associated with it due to that Charney bit and the controversial ads but, those kind of ads fit me, you know?”

 

“I’d be going against brand if I didn’t have people gnashing their teeth and foaming at the mouth.”

 

And what exactly _is_ the Louis Tomlinson brand? The ubiquitous, immensely sought Prince of Twink Flicks? The Gonzo staple? The latest in a string of Boys About Town? A fun-loving, free-wheeling import? A savvy businessman? Or perhaps, all of the above?

 

“Watch my films, and you’ll see me.” Tomlinson says, firmly. “That’s me, every bit of it. I may be playing a pizza boy, or a schoolboy, or some guy caught out late in the wrong part of town but underneath—that’s all me.”

 

“People always try to look beyond what they can see, like they can find the moment where things went wrong. With me, they ask if my father didn’t hug me enough, or if my mum was a drunk, or if my uncle was a bit too handsy…no. It doesn’t always have to be about that. Not everyone in the industry is damaged, or exploited further than they’re willing to be.” Tomlinson finishes his tea, then waves our besotted waiter over to refill his cup.

 

“I’m doing this because I can. Because I want to. I mean, why not? The moment I stop having fun is the moment I’m out. Full stop.”

 

_Originally published in D+C Magazine, June 2014._

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fanfic in forever, and has the dubious honor of being my first work on this site. Updates will be sporadic as--while I know where this is going and how it will get there--I'm busy and lazy and also easily embarrassed.


End file.
